1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and apparatus for infusing intravenous ("IV") solutions. In particular, the invention relates to an infusion pump which is adapted for use with prepackaged, single dose containers for delivering solutions intravenously to patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infusion pumps are used to deliver various types of solutions intravenously to patients. A variety of drugs are commonly administered to patients by means of the intravenous solutions. Among the types of therapies requiring this kind of administration are chemotherapy, antibiotic therapy and antiviral therapy. In many cases, patients receive multiple daily therapies. Certain medical conditions require infusions of drugs in solution over relatively short periods such as from 30 minutes to 2 hours. It is important that the solutions be administered accurately and completely.
The different types of infusion pumps in the prior art include elastomeric pumps which squeeze the solution from flexible containers, such as balloons, into tubing for delivery to the patient. Spring loaded pumps have also been provided to pressurize the solution containers or reservoirs. Infusion pumps have also been provided with cartridges containing flexible compartments that are squeezed by pressure rollers for discharging the solutions, such as the pump shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,736. These types of infusion pumps, however, require special containers and are not adaptable for using standard pre-filled single dose containers for IV solutions. Where infusion pumps cannot use the standard pre-filled single dose containers, it is necessary to separately compound the solution in large containers and transfer portions to the cartridges, balloons, reservoirs and other specialized containers. The requirement to compound and transfer the IV solution is time consuming, and because the work must be done by professionals, the cost is increased to the consumer. In addition, the requirement to manipulate the solutions and medications increases the risk of contamination in the preparation phase. This process also creates storage problems in that the compounded solution must be refrigerated, which further adds to the cost. The need has therefore been recognized for an infusion pump system which obviates the limitations and disadvantages of existing pumps of this type, and which is adapted for use with standard pre-filled single dose IV containers.